The First Black Wings
by embermoonlight
Summary: What if there had been another like Dark and Krad but the experment had worked? How does she change everyones lives? First story so plz be nice and no flames.
1. Chapter One The First Black Wings

This is my first chape so please be nice and I'm open to suggestions ;).

I don't own DN Angel... oh darn, but then again if I did I wount be writng a story right now. - embermoonligt

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

Daisuke POV

"I wonder what's going to happen today."Daisuke thought, as everyone was talking and moving around the classroom before class stared one early May morning in the early part of the month, as Saehara quickly copied his homework.

"Everyone we have a new student make her feel welcome she came from the U.S." their teacher said walking and shortly followed by a girl who stood at the front of the silent classroom wearing a pair of black jeans black t – shirt and a long black coat (like the one in the manga).

"Hello everyone I'm Dinah Shadow." Dinah said bowing as she bowed a little and giving them a brilliant smile, with her purple in a lose ponytail and sharp blue eyes.

_**Dark she looks like you but also like Krad. Daiskue thought.**_

**"Your right Daisuke, she does.****Dark said.**

Yay I'm done plz review. ;) :-) :( plz "bambie eyes"


	2. Chapter Two Friends

Thank you Fireflower19 for helping me out

I don't own D. N. Angel but you knew that don't you?

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

Dinah POV

I looked out to my classmates when I saw Riku.

"Riku?" I asked her, I ahdnt seen her in a long time!

"Dinah is it really you?" Riku asked equally shocked.

"Yes Riku, its me. Miss can Riku and I sing sonething if thats ok?" I asked the teacher.

"Ok Riku?" the teacher asked

"Yes ok Dinah." Riku said as she walked up.

"This is Midnight Girl Sunset Town." I told everyone in the class before we began.

(This is Midnight Girl Sunset Town by the Sweethearts of the Rodeo)

I was born in a small town

Mama was a farmer's wife

We knew everyone for miles around

We lived here all our lives. Riku and I sang together.

It never even entered their minds

I might not want to stay

But I'm young and still got time

I got to get away.

And there's one stop-light

Blinkin' on and off

Everyone knows where

Their neighbors are.

They roll up the streets

When the sun goes down

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

Seen places on the TV

Where they stay up all night long

Around here it's early to bed

And they rise before the dawn,

They say the old ways are still the best

I cannot deny it

But I can't get no rest

'Cause it's just too quiet.

And there's one stop-light

Blinkin' on and off

Everyone knows where

Their neighbors are.

They roll up the streets

When the sun goes down

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

Now I lay me down to sleep

Pray the Lord my soul to keep

If I should die before the world turns 'round

Lord, don't leave me in this one horse town. I sang

(Lord, don't leave me in this one horse town.)Riku whispered

Lord, don't leave me in this one horse town. I sang

(Lord, don't leave me in this one horse town.)We both whispered

Well, there's one stop-light

Blinkin' on and off

Everyone knows where

Their neighbors are.

They roll up the streets

When the sun goes down

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

There's one stop-light

Blinkin' on and off

Everyone knows where

Their neighbors are.

They roll up the streets

When the sun goes down

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town.

I'm a midnight girl

In a sunset town...

Riku sat back down at her seat looking a little embarrassed as everyone said how good she was at singing.

"Um I've already passed collage but can I sit next to Riku and read a book and maybe talk to her I can help her, if needed if she needs help on her homework?" I asked the teacher.

"No, no its ok." the teacher said.

Riku and I walked back to my seat and all the boys and girls were clapping and said how good I was at singing. After I sat down I pulled out a book made the arrangements to stay at Riku's house, and then thought to Dark.

_Dark the reason I look how I do is because I am the first Black wings after they saw how_ _successful I was they created you and Krad so that's the reason for my appearance._

**Ok but what are your skills and talents? Dark answered a little confused.**

_I can paint like the Hikari can but I can steal like phantoms thief's do, I also can make magical items as well. I answered. _

**Can you come over to Daisuke's house so you can talk to his family? as Dark gave me directions.**

_Ok but warn your host and his family. I said._

**Ok I will. Dark responded.**

Daiskue POV

**Daiskue, Dinah is coming to your house to talk to your family about some things. Dark said.**

_Why? I asked._

**Just wait and see. Dark responded.**

Please review? Plz?


	3. Chapter Three Miss Shadow

Thank you FireFlower19 again for helping me corrects my first two chapters! Dark say it!

Dark: embermoonlight does not own D. N Angel in any way it would be a disaster otherwise.

Me: What!

Dark nothing ;-)

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

Dinah POV

The rest of the day went by without any sort of trouble, I told Riku where I would be and why. You see I had already told her and Risa all about the Phantom thief thing and the story behind it and everything.

"Daiskue isn't your house have traps when you get home sometimes?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I disarm them and then come back to get you is that ok Miss Shadow?" Daiskue replied as we walked to his house and there was children playing in the streets and couples were walking together and mom were putting cloths out to dry and there was a light Fall breeze as well it was a typical autumn afternoon.

"That's ok but there's one problem." I said.

"What's that?" Daiskue asked.

"Please call me Dinah "Miss Shadow" makes me feel old." I said and laughed a bit.

"Ok Miss- I'm mean Dinah, were here." Daiskue said.

"Ok you have a very nice house would you like me to hold your bag?" I asked.

"Um sure." Daiskue said as he handed me his bag and went inside. I heard a crash, a yell, a shout, and a why me from Daiskue. I anime sweet dropped at this.

"Ok you can come in now." Daiskue said as I gave him his bag.

"Ok then." I said.

"Hello you must be Dinah that Daiskue told us about you." a person said who I think is his mom.

"Yes I am and your name is?'' I asked.

"Emiko." Emiko said.

"It's nice to meet you Emiko." I said and bowed a little.

"Hello Dinah, my name is Kosuke, I'm Daisuke's dad." Kosuke said.

"Hello Kosuke." I said and bowed a little again.

"Hello I'm Daiskue grandpa."A man said. (I'm sorry I don't know his name can someone tell me)

"Ok then let's start this meeting." I said and they all nodded at me.

Let the questions begin.

Review plz ;) Click the green button bellow


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

Ok then I might be doing a crossover with Maximum Ride and Rozen Maiden what do you people think? Any way, moving on Dark say the lines!

Dark: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way.

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

Dinah POV

"Now then what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat down on a couch in the Niwa's living room.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked quietly.

"My name is Dinah Shadow and I am the first Black Wings that the Hikari family created but I was successful." I said.

"But why did we never hear about your creation?" Kosuke asked confused.

"Well what would happen if the Niwa family heard about the creation of my other half? You would try to steal it." I said.

"I see, what is your name of your other half?" Daisuke grandpa asked.

"Her name is Ember Drake, or fire dragon in how that is translated. Would you like see how her? " I said.

"Yes I would." Daisuke grandpa said.

"Ok then." I said and nodded and concentrated _Ember come on out please._ I thought to her and explained the situation.

_**I understand. Ember replied. **_Then I felt a filmier feeling in my chest as Ember took over.

Ember POV 

"Now what else do you want to know?" I asked as my hair grew longer and turned to a golden color and my eyes turned purple and my skin went to a light tan color.

"Yes do you steal like Niwa's do or do you paint like the Hikari do?" Emiko asked excitedly.

"I can do both and both are my favorite things to do." I replied.

"Why are you in town then Ember?" Kosuke asked.

"Well I was thinking of maybe finding a way to make Dark and Daiskue both separate people." I said as I melted away into shadow and left the Niwa's house and went to Riku and Risa's house.

Ohhhh a little cliffy well read and review if you want to find out more I want at least two reviews then I will write another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Prank Part One

why are you all so mean, plz review anyway on with the story!

Dark: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

Dinah POV

Now that I was in Riku and Risa's house I set down my backpack in my room with a sigh, thinking about what had happened at the Niwas house as I did my homework.

_**What's wrong?**_ Ember asked me.

_Nothing it's just what if we can't find the art work we need for the separation of Dark and Daisuke?_ I answered.

_**If we don't then we don't we can't do anything about that. We just have to try our hardest no matter what. Let's do something fun! **_Ember said.

_Ok then what-._I said as I was cut off by someone knocking.

"Come in." I said.

"Dinah what did you do at Niwas house?"Riku asked as she came in.

"They asked me about who I was and a lot of other stuff." I said as I explained to Riku what happened and also what I promised the Niwas as I left.

"What why did you say that I mean what if you don't find the art work and everyone is disappointed?" Riku exclaimed.

"Let's just make sure that doesn't happen ok Riku?" I said giving a small grin.

"Ok Dinah." Riku said now relived.

"Just before you came in Ember was saying that we were going to do something fun want to here?" I asked Riku as I got my full length mirror next to my chair and Ember quickly appeared in it.

"Umm sure." Riku said nervously.

_**Ok tomorrow were going to the Niwas house to talk to Emiko about a prank on Dark.**_ Ember explained.

"What's the prank?" I asked, grinning in a evil sort of way while rubbing my hands together.

_**"Well were going to see how Dark thinks about a makeover to look like someone else that he hates.**_ Ember responded.

"Who?" Riku asked also doing what I just did.

"Krad." Ember.

at least 2 reviews or else I'm not going to write another chapter

so click the green button!


	6. Chapter 6 Prank Part Two

still no reviews I'm wondering if you care? T-T Riku say the lines please...

Riku: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way shape or form

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

_The Next Day..._

Dinah POV

*beep beep beep*

_ugh, forgot to turn that off yesterday. _ I thought sleepily as I turned my alarm off the next day. I gave one final yawn and stretched as I looked over to the clock and it read 9:30. _Well can't go back to sleep again. _With that last thought I got up and went to my closet and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a plain grey t - shirt, and went down stairs to get some cereal to eat.

"Hi Dinah I didn't know you'd be up this early." someone said behind me.

"Ahhh!" I said and jumped about a foot in the air as I turned around to see Riku.

"Oh sorry Dinah I didn't mean to scare you." Riku said.

Riku POV

"Why don't we go over to Niwas house after finish eating?" Dinah asked as we sat down eating our cereal in the bright kitchen.

"Ok Dinah, but what do we tell Risa?" I asked, worriedly.

"Well Dark is going to steal something today so she'll most likely be there but, right now I'll write a note telling Risa were going to the bookstore." Dinah answered smoothly with a small smile.

"Well, I'm finished with my breakfast so I'll get my shoes and my purse." I said as I left Dinah in the kitchen.

"Riku can you get my purse too it's on my desk." Dinah called from the kitchen.

"Ok Dinah." I said after I got my shoes, brushed my teeth and combed my hair I grabbed my cell and put it in my bag and went to Dinah's room.

"Whoa." I said as I looked around Dinah's room the walls were a dark yet soft mix of grey and blue with most of the furniture a dark hardwood. I grabbed Dinah's purse and phone and went downstairs to see Dinah waiting ready at the door.

"That didn't take long, thank you Riku." Dinah said as I handed her the purse and phone as we were walking out the door.

Emiko POV

*ding dong*

Hmm I wonder who that could be. I thought as I went to the door.

"Hi Emiko can we come in?" Dinah said after I opened the door to reveal both Dinah and Riku standing there.

"Of course come in do you want me to get Daisuke?" I asked.

"No Mrs. Niwa we wanted to talk to you." Riku said.

"Ok, but call me Emiko everyone does." I said with a smile, as I gestured for the both of them to sit down on one of the couches.

"Well Emiko we wanted to see if you wanted to be included in a prank we have set up." Dinah explained.

"For who." I asked curiously, and somewhat reluctantly.

"Dark." Dinah answered.

"Well, what's the prank." I asked my curiosity getting the better of me even though I should say no.

"Ok here it is." Dinah said as she whispered in my ear the idea for the prank.

"Well, how long would it last?" I asked with a evil grin and sparkles in my eyes.

"About six months at the max, but don't worry I can take Dark's job of stealing over until it wears off." Dinah told me.

"How wont everyone tell your not Dark, and will it affect Daisuke as well?" I asked, now very hesitant about the whole thing.

"Well , first it will only affect Dark and the answer to your other question is this." Dinah explained as she looked at Riku as if deep in deep thought for a moment then closed her eyes for a few minutes. Then her hair turned red and shortened in length until it was just above her ears, her shin went pail, when she opened her eyes they had turned red as well!

"You look just like Riku." I exclaimed as Dinah smiled a bit as she went back to her original appearance.

"Yep you see if I've seen a person once I can look, talk, and act just like them, and I know what Dark looks like because they show his face all the time on the T.V." Dinah explained as she talked in Riku's voice before that also going back to normal.

"Will you help us Mrs.- I mean Emiko will you help us?" Riku asked in worry with a sad look on her face worrying about what they'll do if I say no.

"Of course I'll you both now here's the plan." I said as I motioned for the both of them to gather around me.

_Ohhh... a little cliffy there for you

thank you FireFlower19 for being THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW THIS STORY! Sorry I'm just mad only ones person is reviewing so plz click the green button T-T


	7. Chapter 7 Prank Part Three

Yay reviews! I'm so happy now that is over on with the story! Dark do the honors!

Dark: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way shape or form

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

Dark POV

**That was way too easy ehh Daisuke?** I asked Daisuke, that night after I had stolen Death's tears(1), and I was slowly flying over the city back to my tamers house.

_**Ya, ya, ya quit your gloating will you?**_ Daisuke said as I flew into his house after a few minutes and saw Emiko talking to the new girl Dinah I think that was her name and Riku about something so I hid around the corner.

"So Riku knows everything about the art and our families?" I heard Emiko ask both of them.

"Yes I do know all about the Hikari artwork and the Niwa phantom thief's." Riku answered, I couldn't believe it she knew about the secret's?

"Speaking of the Niwa phantom thief's Dark you can come out now I know your hiding." Dinah told me.

"Yes Dark I would like for you to come out now we need to talk to you leave the artwork on the table." Emiko said when I wouldn't move. I sighed and went over to the three and set down the Devils tears in front of Emiko and then sat down next to Dinah.

"Have we meet before?" I asked turning on the charm.

"No we haven't but I'm wishing I never did, 'cuz you're a self centered guy who thinks he's all that and if you do that again I hurt you where it counts." Dinah said sharply to me.

_**Ohhhh burnt!**_ Daisuke said teasing me.

**Oh shut up Dai.** I told him angrily.

"Dinah can you take the artwork downstairs and put it on the shelf to the right?" Emiko asked Dinah.

"Yes Emiko." Dinah said as she stood up grabbed the Devil's tears and went and opened the door that led to the room where the Niwa family did there ritual's.

"Well I guess I'll be going to bed now, night." I said as soon as the door shut after Dinah I stood up and was getting ready to leave the room.

"Dark wait one moment please, Dinah, Riku, and I made you something." Emiko said. Then she got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a apple pie and put it on the table and after cutting a piece off she Emiko gave it to me and handed me a fork as well.

"Thank you Riku, thank you Emiko it looks good." I said as I dug in, I wasn't lying it was really good it was warm, but not hot enough to burn my tongue. The crust was flakey but not dry. Emiko must of known about apple pie being my favorite kind of pie.

"Do you like the pie?" Dinah asked me after a moment searching my face waiting for a reaction.

"Yes its very good. Thank you, all of you it's really good. Huh? I feel sleepy all of a sudden." I mumbled as my eyelids dropped closed.

"I hope you like your new look tomorrow." Emiko said as I fell asleep. _Huh? What new_ _look?_ Was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

Dinah POV

"Is he ok?" Emiko asked me after Dark fell asleep but didn't change back to Daisuke.

"Dark will be fine, what was in the pie was only to make sure he would stay asleep and he wouldn't change back for about a day or so." I answered as I got everything ready at the kitchen sink which was the hair dye, soap, and a hair dryer and the kind of scissors used for cutting hair and put a chair in front of the sink for Dark to sit in.

"Ok Dinah you on one side and I on the other. One, two, three heave!" Riku said as we lifted Dark to the chair, it took some work but we eventually got him in the chair.

"Dinah, can I ask you something?" Emiko asked me a few minutes later as I was washing Dark's hair.

"Sure ask away." I said as I put some soap in Dark's hair.

"The other day when you said you could separate Daisuke how would that work?" Emiko asked me after a few minutes, and I sighed. _I knew they'd ask me that._ I thought to myself.

"You see Emiko, I have to find a certain artwork and when I find it, it will be a just one of the things needed to complete the ritual needed." I explained to Emiko as I was rinsing Dark hair.

"What might it be called? Maybe I've heard of it before and I could help you." Emiko told me.

"It's called Ark Angels Wings. Can I cut Dark's hair and change his eye color to look like Krad's? Don't worry it won't affect Daisuke at all." I replied.

"Yes that's fine if you do that, will it last as long as the dye does? Also I've never heard of that artwork before." Emiko said as I started cutting Dark's hair to look more like Krad's.

"I'm going to the living room to watch TV call me in when you done ok?" Riku said to us we both nodded she left the kitchen and went into the living room and I heard a click and heard some people talking and I knew Riku was watching the news.

"That's because well, think about it what would happen if Krad knew about the possibility?" I asked Emiko after a few minutes of silence between the both of us, and the only sound was the click of the scissors.

"It would be a disaster." Emiko said in understanding as I finished cutting his hair I dried was good and dry. After that was done I put my singers over his eyelids and muttered a few words in old Latin.

"Exactly, and Emiko can you grab me a plate and a towel while I clean the floor?" I asked Emiko as I swept Dark's hair into the dust pan.

"Of course I can Dinah." Emiko said as she went to the cupboard and got out a small plate and a white after I put the hair in the trash can.

"Thank you, but the good news is that I have all the other ingredients other than the wings if you hear anything at all about it can you manage to buy it or contact me immediately?" I asked Emiko as I began to put the dye in Dark's hair and put a towel on Dark's solders.

"Yes of course I will. What if you don't find the wings?" Emiko asked me. as I finished putting the dye in Dark's hair.

"If I don't well then I guess all of this work has been for nothing and I'm sorry that I got all of you guy's hopes up. Also we have to wait a hour for the dye to work before I can wash Dark's hair." I told her as we walk to the living room.

"No it's fine, I'm just surprised you would do this for us when you barely know us at all." Emiko told me as we both sat down on the couch and watched the news with Riku.

"Well one of the reasons is that I want to help you and the other is that I know Riku like Daisuke." I said and on hearing the last part Emiko and I laughed when Riku bushed a deep red color.

"W- Wh- What? I-I never said that!" Riku shuttered still blushing.

"Sure whatever you say Riku." I said winking to Emiko and laughed a little, then quieted down and watched the news with Riku and Emiko.

_One Hour Later..._

"Well it's time to wash out the dye." I said to Riku and Emiko as I got up and stretched a bit before going into to the kitchen.

"Ok I'll get the camera." Emiko said as she went off to get her camera.

"I think it turned out well don't you think Riku?" I asked her as I tried not to laugh while I washed Dark's hair of any reaming dye left in his hair.

"Yes I do Dinah." Riku said as I dried it again.

"I have the camera." Emiko sang as she came in and snapped a few pictures of Dark.

"Emiko we'll be leaving now but send us a few copies of it ok." I told Emiko as Riku and I got ready to leave.

"Ok then bye, come back tomorrow will you I want to give you something." Emiko said as we left the Niwas house.

(1) Death's tears don't really exist I just made it up.

Yes! Finished chap. 7 if you want to see want Dark's reaction to his new look I wanted 2 or more reviews - embermoonlight.


	8. Chapter 8 The New Look

Yes I met my goal now here is the next chapter! Riku say your lines

Riku: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way shape or form

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

_The Next Day..._

Dark POV

_Hmmm? Ugh, I did not sleep well yesterday. Wait why am I in control? _I thought with a start as I sat up in Daiskue's bed, still wearing what I was wearing yesterday.

"Emiko?" I yelled after I got into the hallway.

"Down here I'm in the kitchen." I heard Emiko call up.

"Emiko, why am I still in control?" I asked her testily when I got into the kitchen.

"Dark, have you seen yourself recently?" Emiko asked me trying not to laugh.

"No... why?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, take a look." Emiko told me as she pointed to a mirror.

"Ok then." I said as I turned towards the mirror.

(Screams that rocked the Earth)

_In hell..._

Devils POV

_What on Earth? _I thought as I heard the loudest scream in a long time that shook me awake.

Dinah POV

_Holy dear sweet Lord? _I thought as I awoke quickly, dressed, and got my shoes on, and then got my purse with my cell phone and ran to Riku's room.

"Are you ok?" I asked Riku when I opened the door to her room.

"I'm fine are you 'cuz I heard the loudest scream." Riku said, to me also up and dressed, shoes on and had her purse ready and almost at the door.

"Yes I am but I think that's Dark's reaction to his new look." I told her as we both went downstairs to the kitchen where we got some cereal.

"Yea, I think it is how about we go over there after we eat?" Riku asked me as we ate.

"Yea isn't Risa going to a friend's house today and spending the night?" I asked Riku who nodded as we left her house.

"You ok with me taking Dark's place in the phantom thief job?" I asked Riku after a minute enjoying the fresh spring breeze of early May.

"It's ok and it also helps you in finding the last part of the ritual as well. I mean if there was another way I wouldn't want you to do this but there isn't so this is the only way." Riku told me quietly, as we continued walking for a little bit, now waiting for the tram.

"Ok, I see but on a brighter note can I barrow a hair band. I forgot to put my hair up when we left this morning." I asked, after we had got on the tram and sat down Riku and she sighed like she'd been through this before.

"Yes, you can here you go Dinah I swear sometimes you act just like my sister." Riku said as she gave me a sliver hair tie.

"Thank you, well if I was my name would be Risa not Dinah." I replied to her as I put my hair in a high pony tail.

"True, come on were here." Riku told me as we got of the tram, and continued walking towards the Niwas house.

"Does Risa forget a lot of stuff?" I asked Riku as we were walking after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, she does it's mostly homework and then she make Niwa let her copy it, which he does because he can't say no to her."

"I can see that. Ok were here do we have our cameras ready?" I asked as we walked up to Niwas front door.

"Yep, ready and waiting." Riku giggled as I knocked on the door and I heard a muffled I'm coming that sounded like Emiko's husband what was his name? Oh yea it was Kosuke I believe.

"Yes hello can we help you?" Kosuke asked us both as we could hear a heated argument in the background.

"Yes, you see Emiko yesterday asked us to come over today." I told him.

"Oh I see well come in then, how are you both today?" Kosuke asked us both as we came in and took off our shoes, and went into the living room where Daisuke's grandpa sat with a small white rabbit on his lap watching the news.

"I fine Kosuke and you?" I responded as I sat down on the other couch.

"I'm good as well, how are you Riku?" Kosuke asked Riku after we had all sat down on the couch.

"I'm great, but what's all the yelling for?" Riku asked looking like she didn't know.

"Oh nothing it's just Emiko arguing with Daisuke." Kosuke responded.

"No that's a lie she knows all about the Niwasecrets, the yelling is really Emiko and Dark arguing." I told the others.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?" I heard Dark screech.

"Right here and keep it down I don't know about you but I want to be able to hear!" I yelled.

"What did you two do to me? Dark yelled as he ran into the living room.

"Do you like your new look?" I asked Dark ignoring his question.

"My new look? I hate it!" Dark yelled, which I was very unnecessary to yell at us but he was mad so I sort of understood.

"Well I can't do anything about that you'll have to learn to live with it." I said calmly, which for I'm amazed that I was so composed about the whole thing, while inside of me I am very nervous.

"How long does this last? Also why am I in control and not Daisuke?" Dark asked calming down a bit and then sitting down on the couch next to both Daisukes dad and grandpa. As if making a decisionEmiko sat down next to me and Riku then sat next to me.

"It should last about 6 months." I told Dark after everyone had sat down.

"What six months! Will I be on control? Does this affect Daisuke? How can I steal looking like this?Why-?" Dark kept asking before I put my hand up to silence him.

"Yes you will be in control, no this doesn't affect Daisuke, I'll be doing your job, and the reason I did this was a, a prank and b, a way for you to learn some patience which from how you act you desperatelyy need." I said answering all of his questions.

"How can you do my job because you don't look like me at all." Dark told me.

"Simple." I said as I looked at him hard for a monument before closing my eyes and concintrating after a few minutes, I took on his apperence as well as his voice.

"Whoa, you look just like me." Dark breathed amazed.

"This is how I'm going to do your job. Also bye and Emiko call me if you need me OK?" I said in his voice before going back to normal, and looked back at Emiko, who nodded.

"I'll have your pictures by tomorrow so stoop by." I heard Emiko call Riku and I left.

"OK then bye." I called back to her.

plz review I want at least 3-4 reviews for me to put out the next chapter, also plz vote on my poll as well? -embermoonlight


	9. Chapter 9 Dark's Reaction

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but now I'm back! Any way on with the story!

Riku: embermoonlight does not own D.N. Angel in any way shape or form

Dialogue

Talking

**Dark**

_Dinah_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

_**Ember**_

Dark POV

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration after Dinah and Riku left, I was not having a good day my hair's been dyed without my permission and I'm not going to be able to steal anything for a whole six months.

"Why is that girl going to be doing my job? Also how do you fit into all of this, and what pictures?" I yelled at Emiko.

"Um uh you see-"Emiko began before someone interrupted her.

_**"No, no, Emiko it's fine I'll take it from here." **_Someone said in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked in frustration.

_**"Oh me? I'm Ember Dinah's other half, and I'm here to answer some of your questions. What do you want to know?"**_ Ember asked to me, as she stepped out of the shadows. Ember was about 6 foot with mid waist golden blond length hair purple eyes and a light tan. She was wearing a pair of jeans, blue t - shirt and white tennis shoes with some black fingerless gloves.

"How is she going to separate me and Daisuke? As well as how does cutting, dyeing my hair have to do with any of this?" I asked her sitting down trying to calm down.

_**"She is going to do a spell in which she has all of the required items for it but one piece of artwork. The reason for your new look was the reasons Dinah gave put also to have a better chance**__**of finding the last piece of art for the spell."**_ Ember explained to me as she sat down next to Emiko on the couch across from me.

"Ok, but what is the last piece of art called, and what have I never heard of the possibility before?" I demanded.

_**"It is called Ark Angel's Wings, the reason you never heard of it was it was lost to time also if you got word of it the Hikari family would destroy it or Krad would use it for his personal benefit." **_Ember told me, and I nodded my head in understanding if Krad got a hold of it would be very bad.

"One more question, why am I in control and not Daisuke, and for how long?" I asked after a few minutes of silence allowing everyone to take in all the information we had been given.

_**"If Dinah does find the artwork over the next six months she will need you in control of Daisuke much longer than possible. Anyway I have to go now see ya." **_Ember told all of us and with that melted into shadows and disappeared.

"Show of." I muttered under my breath after Ember had left.

Yes another chapter done! It will make me very happy to get reviews and I'll have another chapter out sooner. -embermoonlight


	10. AN Writers Block

Hi! It's me ember moonlight I'm not going to be updating this story for a while 'cuz I have writers block and I cant come up with anything to write that will be good enough to post. I'm welcome to any ideas but I'm going to try writing another story in hope that I can get out of this writers block. So ttyl for now.

-embermoonlight


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Sorry!

Hey I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I have not hade any really good ideas so I'm going to put this story on hold for a while again. I'm sorry but I've been really busy with staring high school and all. Please e-mail me with some ideas soon ok? - embermoonlight.


	12. Chapter 12 Rewrite

Hey it's me again due to some thinking and a rereading of this story and a review I have decided to rewrite this story again. It would be great if you could review and tell me if you spot anything wrong or you have any ideas because I am at a stand still with this story. That's all for now. - embermoonlight


End file.
